


Size Him Up, Take Him Down

by RomancebyFaye



Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Steve Rogers, First Meetings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha Sets Him Straight, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rating subject to change, Steve is kind of a jerk, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, tiny!dom Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Steve is small and slight. For this reason others often assume he isn't a Dominant or is incapable of being a good Dominant. It doesn't seem to matter that Submissives, Dominants, Switches, and Nulls come in all shapes and sizes. He's had more than his fair share of fighting against stereotypes, so when Natasha mistakes his designation and introduces him to another Dominant who seems more than interested in taking him down, Steve perhaps responds in a less than ideal manner.Only now Nat is pissed at him and it seems he may have fallen prey to the exact kind of thinking he has always despised.Card Number: 3092Square Filled: S1 "AU of Your Choice"Square Filled: R2 "Protection"Square Filled: R5 "Cheesy"Rating: Chapter One, Two and Three are Teen and Up
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665991
Comments: 73
Kudos: 395
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Card Number: 3092  
> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: S1 AU of Your Choice
> 
> I chose a Dom/Sub AU with tiny!dom Steve because there just isn't enough. I will be adding more fills from my card to this with additional chapters. The rating for later chapters will likely go up.

The bar was loud. Normally this wouldn't bother Steve, but even though he wasn’t nearly as frail and sickly as he had been when he was young, he was still partially deaf in his left ear. Unfortunately this was the side the man Natasha had been insistent on setting him up with was sitting. 

Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, a newly rebranded clean energy innovator taking the world by storm. Being introduced to him had given Steve a shock, as he’d had no idea this was who Natasha had been planning on introducing him to tonight.

Objectively, the man was attractive. Very attractive. Dark hair, dark eyes, a neat, if somewhat fussy looking goatee, quite a bit taller than Steve and muscular in a lean, pleasing way. He was dressed very nicely in a dark blue sweater and black jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. He was also full of confidence that bordered on arrogance, if he hadn’t seemed to be so able to back it up. Natasha had been adamant that he and Steve would hit it off, but Steve was pretty sure Natasha was dead wrong. He glanced in her direction only to see her offering a lifted brow and a knowing smile. Steve made a very unimpressed face back.

Sure, he was exactly Steve’s type, but everything about the guy from his bearing to his openly appreciative glances and flirting screamed Dominant to Steve.

It was true Steve had always had a thing for brunettes with guts and confidence; Peggy was proof of that. But Peggy had been a Switch that needed someone to sub for her at least some of the time. She had been Steve’s first real love, and he had loved her dearly enough to give it a try, even though he wasn’t really inclined to be submissive. Sure, he was slight and thin, fair haired and blue eyed; much more the stereotypical appearance of someone who was a Submissive, but that was where anything of that nature stopped. To say it hadn’t worked out was the understatement of the year. The truth of it was It had been an unmitigated disaster, with Steve unable to relax even a little for Peggy in the role of dom. The feeling of wrongness when he was following the softest orders never abating until they had both called an end to the few tries, feeling unfulfilled and wrong-footed afterwards.

Peggy had made it clear that she needed to use that side of herself to be happy, so they tried some other options. Steve had dommed together with Bucky a few times before he had met Peggy, but the same kind of play did not work with Peggy. Maybe it was because both he and Bucky were Dominants, or maybe it was because they had known each other their entire lives, but for whatever reason, trying to work as a pair with Peggy had been a failure. The only other option had been for Peggy to play with someone outside of the relationship, and it had worked...for a while. In the end, the truth of it was neither of them were really comfortable with doing scenes outside of a committed relationship. Helping out a friend by taking them down was a lot different than having one half of a couple need to step outside of the relationship for fulfillment of a sexual nature. Sure, Steve knew a few couples who were perfectly happy and had no issues with this; he certainly didn’t judge anyone who found such a system worked for them, but it did not work with him and Peggy. It had been a mutual breakup, difficult and heartbreaking, but ultimately inevitable.

Steve and Nat had been friends for years now, and he had only recently admitted that he was interested in finding someone to be a long term partner. He hadn’t exactly shared everything about his and Peggy's past with Natasha in all the gory details, so he was pretty sure she hadn’t understood which of them was the switch. At least that was really the only reason he could imagine her setting him up with this (admittedly in every other way perfect except for the) dom.

Still, it wasn’t Tony’s fault that Natasha had misunderstood, but neither was Steve going to encourage the hope that Tony clearly had for them spending some time together in the roles of Dominant and Submissive. He had done his best to be polite, but not too open to the flirting, but so far, it hadn’t seemed to deter the other half of this blind date.

The noise and the straining to hear was getting on Steve’s nerves and he was also feeling the beginning of a bad headache coming on. He made his excuse and stepped out to the patio, thankful that no one appeared to be smoking at the moment. He sighed and sipped at his beer, not really wanting it but also needing something to do with his hands. He hoped Natasha wasn’t put out with him, but he would explain things to her later, for now he just wanted a little peace and quiet to stop the progression of his headache.

Instead of that however, it seemed his ‘date’ wasn’t going to be so easily deterred.

“Hi,” Tony said, sipping from his glass as he meandered over to the corner where Steve was leaning against the wall. “Needed some fresh air, huh?”

“Yep,” Steve answers, mentally sighing. Guess his stepping out hadn’t been that great of a clue. 

“Hmm,” Tony hums, before dragging a chair over from another group, after making sure they didn’t need it. Steve watched the easy swagger and graceful way Tony brought it over. “Want to sit down?” Tony asks him, and somehow that just grates on Steve’s nerves.

More harshly that is probably (most certainly) justified, he grates out, “I am perfectly capable of getting my own chair if I want to sit.”

Tony blinks at him, shrugs and sits down himself. His eyes peer up at Steve in a way that feels slightly mocking coming from another dom, but makes sense if Tony is under the impression that Steve is a sub. Maybe Tony likes subs who are obstinate; Steve can’t fault him if he does, though Steve himself likes many different kinds of play, depending on his mood and what his sub needs. But if Tony thinks Steve is playing hard to get, well Steve will have to disabuse him of the notion entirely.

God, his head is starting to really hurt.

Instead of being offended by Steve’s rudeness, Tony seems pleased. Steve bets people fall at the great Tony Stark’s feet left and right. Rudeness is probably refreshing for him. Steve rubs at his temples, trying to work away the irritation and pain gathering there.

“Look,” he starts, “I’m not feeling too great at the moment, so I think I’m going to head out soon. It was nice to meet you Tony.”

When he pulls his hand away and looks down, dark eyes meet his own, half lidded and hungry.

“I could give you a little shoulder massage,” Tony offers, his voice heard much easier out here without the loud music from inside interfering. “I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands.”

In spite of everything, Steve feels a zing of heat down his spine. He’s pretty sure there is literally nothing he could do to stop it upon hearing the low purr of Tony’s voice, strangely melodic and entirely seductive. 

The heat makes Steve angry, ashamed at responding even though he has learned from experience that he is not compatible with nulls or switches, much less another dom. The thought that he really wishes he were hits him, and that just ignites the slowly simmering, irrational anger inside him. He knows he’s out of line. He would never get this angry at such a tame come on from someone else, but the fact remains that no matter how much he'd like to deny it, he would really like to get his hands on Tony just the way he is sure Tony is wanting to get his own hands on Steve…

It’s out of his mouth before he really thinks it through, cruel and dismissive but blunt enough to finally shake this irritatingly attractive and misinformed dom off of him.

“I’m not interested in anything your hands can do. I don’t know what the hell Natasha told you, but you and I are as far from compatible as is probably possible,” he spits, venom in his voice fueled by the ache in his head and the betrayal of his arousal. He keeps going, even as he watches Tony’s eyes widen before his whole face shutters like a slamming door. “I’ve been trying to be polite, but you clearly can’t take a hint, so let me spell it out for you: You aren’t my type, not even close, so please kindly leave me the fuck alone.”

Tony is staring up at him, his face wiped of any hint of the flirtatious man that was sitting there moments ago. The moment stretches out in a strange way; Steve staring down, Tony staring up, both seemingly shocked to stillness with the words still hanging there between them.

Then Tony blinks slowly and looks down to where he’s cradling his drink between his knees.

Steve sees the surface of the amber liquid is rippling and realizes Tony’s hands are shaking quite badly.  _ ‘Here it comes, _ ’ he thinks  _ ‘angry dom blow up in three, two, one…’ _ Which he realizes is quite hypocritical, considering the last few minutes of his life aren't exactly the best behavior.

Only when Tony stands up, though he’s towering over Steve by several inches, he looks small, like he’s trying to take up as little room as possible. At first, he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look up beyond his shoes. He just stands there, clutching his drink in front of him like armor. 

Steve feels...bad. Not the kind of bad where you regret saying something mean, but he feels  _ bad _ , like he has done something that is inexcusable, that inside him something is  _ wrong _ . As if he himself is the problem. He feels like he wants to throw up. It runs over his skin like the cold chills he used to get when he had a terrible fever, and he suddenly thinks something is really off with this whole situation. 

Tony just stands there, looking tiny and blank, clinging to that damn drink in his hands. As Steve watches, Tony begins to transform. He straightens, posture rigid and perfect, his head pulls back and with visible effort, his eyes drag from where he is staring at his feet. Looking Steve straight in the eye, his voice is coldly professional as he says, “I apologize for wasting your time.”

Tony drops the drink to one hand where it hangs from the harsh grip of his fingertips and still shakes. Steve just stares, his own voice hung in his throat as Tony turns away from him, picks up the chair and returns it to the table he had borrowed it from, and walks back into the bar without another glance back.

And Steve feels  **_bad_ ** .

*****

It can’t be more than five minutes before Natasha comes bursting back through the door Steve is still staring at, trying to figure out what the hell just happened and why he feels so guilty for being a little rough with another dom. She heads right towards him, her face making him take a step back in preservation.

He doesn’t get a chance to do more than lift his hands in surrender before she is spitting, “What the fuck did you say to Tony, Steven? What the fuck did you do?”

“I just told him we weren’t compatible!,” Steve protests. “For fuck’s sake Nat, I know you’re the one who set us up, but that doesn’t mean it was a sure thing,”.

Natasha looks at him, incredulous and still angry, “Yeah, and that’s fine, but that wouldn’t have made him leave in such a damn hurry. I know you did  _ something  _ to upset him, and you just casually mentioning you didn’t think you two would be compatible sure as shit would not have had Tony fighting back tears as he practically ran out of here!”

Steve stumbles, because, what? Was Tony so used to everyone falling at his feet that he’d cry from rejection?

“Look,” he grits out, “I’m sorry if I hurt his feelings, but I have no interest in doms. Maybe I was a little rude, but being that upset just from being told no? I know you didn’t realize I wasn’t a switch, I guess that’s on me for not making it clear, but no matter how attractive Tony is, I’m telling you it wouldn’t work.”

Natasha is staring at him like he is an insect that she is about to stomp on, shoot, and possibly set on fire. Her voice is sweet as undetectable poison when she says, “Tony is not a Dominant. He’s not a Switch. He is possibly the sweetest Submissive I have ever had the chance to take under, even though it was just as friends. He's also been through some truly terrible Dominants that treated him very badly.”

Oh. Oh no.

"For some reason,” Natasha continues, her voice getting louder, “I thought you two would be great together, since Tony has been through too many people telling him he wasn’t ‘right’ for being a sub, that he was too brash, too confident, too tall, too loud, too rich, too strong, too  _ much _ . And still, somehow, not enough.”

Oh shit. Steve was such an asshole. He gulped, realizing how badly he put his foot in it this time.

“Sound familiar?” And now Natasha is looking at him like he is the scum of the earth...Which, he kind of feels like. “I thought you might have some idea about how that felt, and since you seemed to really treat your subs well maybe you could appreciate him as he deserves.” She stares at him, fury and disbelief in her eyes.

“Guess I was wrong,” she hisses showing her teeth. With that as her final parting shot, she turns away from him, leaving Steve to reassess the entire night and realize that he just did something he absolutely hates Dominants for, that if he had witnessed this behavior from someone else, he likely would have punched someone.

Oh fuck.

He thinks back: Tony, sitting next to him, not bothered when Steve couldn’t really hear him and had to keep asking him to repeat himself, Tony offering to buy the next round, or just to go up and retrieve it, of Tony following him out to the patio and sitting himself below Steve, looking up at him, offering to ease his headache.

He feels like the worst type of asshole, like the worst kind of dom.

  
  


Nat was right, he had always hated how people judged him by his looks, by his size. Assuming he could never get someone down or be a good dom just because of how he looked. And what had he done? He had judged Tony just by that, because Tony didn’t look or act like a stereotypical sub should. And hadn’t his instincts been telling him that the whole time? Hadn't he been intrigued and attracted to Tony right from the start? 

And Tony had definitely been interested, and Steve had hurled that in his face. He had hurt him on purpose, just because he had thought Tony was a dom. 

Even then his behavior had been unacceptable. Bucky had told him a thousand times to use his brain before he opened his mouth, but now he had gone and hurt a sub because he was feeling out of sorts.

He straightens his back and pushes back into the bar, praying that if he begs Natasha, she might be willing to give Steve Tony’s number so he can call and apologize.

Maybe, just maybe Tony would be willing to give him another chance.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After firmly lodging his foot in his mouth on his first meeting with Tony, Steve gets another chance. And Natasha does not like it when people are mean to her friends...even if that other person is also her friend.
> 
> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2020
> 
> Title: Size Him Up, Take Him Down  
> Collaborator Name: Romancebyfaye  
> Card Number: 3092  
> Square Filled: R2 "Protection"  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Chapter 2 is Teen and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2020
> 
> Title: Size Him Up, Take Him Down  
> Collaborator Name: Romancebyfaye  
> Card Number: 3092  
> Square Filled: R2 "Protection"  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Chapter 2 is Teen and Up

Tony sat across from Steve, his arms crossed defensively and his face one of distant displeasure. Still, Steve couldn't help but smile, since Tony had been willing to take another chance on him.

It had taken some serious convincing and begging of Natasha before she had relented. She had refused to give him Tony’s number though, insisting by acting the way he had, Tony’s trust in her might already be shaken.

However, she had reluctantly (and with not so subtle threats of dire consequences) agreed to speak with Tony and see if he might agree to another meeting.

He hears Natasha’s voice in his head, telling him about why she had even set them up in the first place. 

_ “Did you know he asked to be introduced to you? I was showing him pictures of that trip we all went on last summer, and the one of you at the botanical gardens popped up and Tony said, ‘Whoa, who’s the hottie?’ You remember that picture? You are actually smiling, surrounded by all those blooming orchids. _

_ “Tony didn’t so much as bat an eyelash when I told him you were a Dominant. He has his flaws, everyone does, but I have never heard him judge someone by appearance. His father was a piece of work; he socialized Tony as a dom even before he presented, and when he presented as a Submissive, Howard treated him like lesser while he still demanded he act like a Dominant.” _

He clearly remembers how Nat had narrowed her eyes at him, how she had stressed each word that followed.

_ “I want to be crystal clear, the only reason I am telling you any of this, is because in spite of your earlier behavior, I truly think you and Tony are a good match. However, if you don’t get your fucking act together and you wind up pushing your insecurities onto him again, I will make you rue the day. I talked you up once already and you make me look like a liar, not to mention you hurt Tony’s feelings and treated him poorly as both a person and a Dominant. Do Not make me regret introducing you again.” _

And that had been that. Natasha hadn’t spoken to him for several days, and just when he had given up hope, he had received a text with an address and time. 

And a single knife emoji.

So, here he is, sitting across from Tony Stark in a small coffee shop.

"Thanks for meeting with me again," Steve started. "I know I acted like a jerk last time, and there's no excuse-" 

"Let's get one thing clear," Tony interrupts, "the only reason I agreed to this after you acted like a complete domass at the bar, is because Natasha promised me she would punch you right in the dick if I so much as hinted you you even breathed wrong this time."

Steve laughs, because he wasn't really sure what else to do. Tony narrows his eyes and reaches for his coffee, glaring over the rim as he hisses, "I'm not joking."

Steve lets his head fall to the table, a loud 'thunk' accompanying his groan of, "I know."

Well, he has only himself to blame for the current state of possible dick punches coming his way. He can't say he doesn't deserve them either. 

He takes a breath and raises his head, meeting the dark brown eyes currently staring at him.

"I am truly sorry for the way I acted the other night. I was way out of line. I thought you were a Dominant - not that that’s an excuse - and I acted like a total ass-"

"A  _ dom _ ass," Tony supplies.

"Yes," Steve says, "I acted like one of the things I truly hate. I really think we had chemistry, and after I pulled my head out of my ass-"

"Your domass," Tony mumbles.

Steve blinks, before soldiering on, "After, well. I felt like an idiot and realized I had treated you the way most people treat me. And I'm really, truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

After a beat, "Please don't call me a domass again."

Tony stares at him, sipping slowly from his coffee. Steve stares back and waits.

"Hmm." Sip. Stare. Sip.

The silence is heavy, and Steve can almost feel sweat begin to bead up on his forehead as he awaits judgement while Tony stares at him. It goes on so long, Steve is sure Tony is going to tell him to get lost.

And then.

Tony shrugs, looks down and smiles shyly, all traces of righteous anger gone as he says, "Okay."

Steve lets out a breathless laugh as hope surges within him. "Okay? That easy?"

Tony quirks an eyebrow at him, confusion lacing his tone, "Do you want me to stay pissed at you?"

"No! I just thought…" He'd thought Tony would make him work for it, but that seems a very get-your-dick-punched thing to say.

Tony grins at him, "Thought I'd make you grovel a bit, huh?"

"Um," seems the safest route to Steve.

"Believe it or not, I've been pretty rude to a few people before, some who deserved it, some who didn't. For a dom, you seem genuinely remorseful, and you were clearly willing to work for it if I decided to make you...Which is why I decided not to. Simple as that."

Tony's grin is infectious, and Steve finds himself relaxing.

"Well, I'm glad, he says. "Plus, you can always sic Nat on me."

Tony smiles wide at that.

"And don't you forget it."

Steve is elated, and the rest of the meeting goes by in surprisingly easy talk and shared stories. Tony is brilliant, and it's Something else to watch him when he starts talking about a current project.

Tony is animated and lively, talking with his hands as much as his words. Before Steve knows it several hours have passed. At least Tony looks just as shocked when he looks at his watch.

"Oh crap, I need to meet Bruce in half an hour. I better head out." Tony begins to gather his things, pausing to look at Steve for a moment. "Hand me your phone for a sec," he says. 

Steve unlocks it and hands it over watching Tony with a smile as the other man puts his contact info into the device. If he thinks anything about Steve's battered old smartphone, he keeps it to himself.

"There you go," Tony says as he hands it back. "And none of that wait three days crap, okay?"

Steve absolutely won't be doing that, not after Tony was willing to give him another shot. He makes sure he conveys this. "No way. If anything, you might need to tell me if I'm bothering you."

They stand and Tony smiles at him, and even though Tony towers over Steve, something in that small smile and the tilt of Tony's head screams and tugs at Steve's dom instincts. He takes a chance and reaches for Tony's hand, gently lifting it and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Tony flushes beautifully.

Steve walks him out of the coffee shop and decides he better apologize once more. He makes sure to speak as seriously as possible.

"Before you go, I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for what I said last time. And say thank you for giving me another chance. I promise I won't blow it."

Tony squeezes Steve's hand where their fingers are still entangled. 

"I believe you. And I forgive you. But Steve," Tony says, his voice equally as serious, "you only get one. Don't make me regret this."

And with that, he leans down and plants a light kiss to Steve's cheek and disappears down the sidewalk.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a lot more comments than I expected! Which is awesome! But some people really wanted Steve to get his comeuppance, and while I understand, I don't want to get into character bashing territory. Steve was wrong, and he knows it! Hopefully the sincere apology and warning that Tony won't be accepting such behavior again is enough for you guys. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of the new addition!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invites Tony over for dinner for their third date. Tony gets more proof that Steve did indeed deserve another chance. 
> 
> Title: Size Him Up, Take Him Down  
> Collaborator Name: Romancebyfaye  
> Card Number: 3092  
> Square Filled: R5 "Cheesy"  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Chapter 3 is Teen and Up

Tony knocks on the door of Steve’s apartment, bottle of wine in hand per his own ingrained need to offer a gift to his host, and comfortable clothes, an overnight bag, and an appetite per the request of said host. Not that comfortable had to mean unattractive. Tonight would be their first scene, and Tony wanted to look good.

He had chosen a soft and snug sweater in deep maroon and a pair of soft yoga pants that fit his ass and thighs like a second skin before flaring comfortably over his shoes. He wasn't sure what Steve had planned, but this was their third date and Tony was ready if the night tended that way. 

The door opens almost immediately and Steve smiles up at Tony, greeting him warmly. “Tony! Right on time I see. Come on in.”

“I brought something. Hope it’s to your taste,” Tony said as he handed over the bottle.

Steve takes it with a glance and an appreciative hum, but his eyes turn back to rake over Tony before he answers with a hint of a sly grin, “It looks delicious.”

Tony can feel a blush rise in his face and he’s sure Steve notices because his grin blooms into a full one before he takes pity on Tony and ushers him into the apartment, his hand settling warm and cozy in the small of Tony’s back. He leads him to a table covered with small bowls of bite sized food, and Tony’s stomach swoops in the most pleasant of ways when he spies a cushion tucked between the table and the wall.

To his surprise, Steve pulls out one of the chairs instead, guiding Tony to sit. He moves away once Tony is settled.

"I thought we could do fondue tonight,” Steve says as he turns the corner into the kitchen. 

“Sounds cheesy," Tony adds with a grin.

A chuckle from the kitchen is his answer, followed shortly by Steve coming back with two filled glasses. He hands one to Tony before taking a sip of his own. “Thank you, Tony. You didn’t have to bring anything, but this is wonderful.” 

Tony smiles and sips from his own glass, inwardly preening at the appreciation. More than once his gifts had been met with aggravation by some of his past doms, as if by bringing something he was insinuating they couldn’t provide for him. Of course, most of those hadn’t had any problem when Tony would foot the bill any number of other things. 

While he’s ruminating on not so pleasant memories, Steve sets down his glass, turning to Tony once more and asking, very seriously, “Do you mind if I take off your shoes?” 

Tony is a little thrown off by the question, even though he’s already begun to understand that Steve is very different from the type of doms he has dated in the past - just look at his reaction to the gift - but he can’t say he’s ever had a dom make this sort of request. Maybe a demand to take  _ their _ shoes off, or for him to get naked himself, but not something like this. It feels...intimate in a way he’s not used to. 

The truth is Tony is too gobsmacked to do anything but nod.

With a smile, Steve gestures for Tony to turn his chair, and to Tony’s shock, Steve grabs the cushion from behind the table and kneels next to the chair, looking up at Tony. He feels strangely flustered for something so seemingly tame, but this casual and gentle intimacy is something he has only experienced when he is being helped down by one of his close friends. He isn’t sure where to look as Steve carefully unlaces his sneakers and sets them aside before his hands return, firm and warm to rub at Tony’s feet through his black ankle socks.

Heat crawls into Tony’s face and down his spine as Steve’s large and strong hands cup Tony’s heels and stretch his toes, nimble fingers pressing along the curve of his arches in turn, working out tenderness he didn’t realize he had there. Soon enough, the moment is nothing like the platonic way his closest friends have helped him down. He grips the edges of his chair and barely manages to muffle his moans as he bites his lips and tries not to squirm. Steve presses into the spot again and Tony can’t stop the soft gasp this time.

It’s strange having a Dominant kneel at his feet. It’s something for Submissives to do and enjoy, but there's no doubt who is who in the room at the moment, no matter who is currently kneeling...especially when Steve looks up, his eyes dark and knowing and his voice the same as he says, “It’s good, huh?” 

Tony manages a nod and thinks he's never been happier he gave this dom a second chance.

Tony’s not sure what threshold Steve is measuring by, but Steve keeps going until the tenderness is gone from Tony’s soles and Tony is half hard and feeling loose around the edges. He stopped fighting back his gasps and moans at some point as well. There’s no hiding his condition, considering how tight his pants are, but Steve certainly doesn’t seem bothered by it, even though it’s obvious he has no plans in that direction at the moment. This is fine with Tony, because on top of feeling like a pile of goo, he is actually hungry, since that had been requested along with wearing comfortable clothes. 

Tony would have shown up in a tiara and a tutu upon request if he was promised some more of this kind of pampering.

Time has lost all meaning for Tony by the end of the rub, and he doesn’t miss the way Steve adjusts himself when he stands. He helps Tony get his chair back under the table, and leans down to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. He pulls away and looks down at Tony, taking him all in before he starts speaking, his voice deep and a little rough, “So here’s what I have planned for the evening, and I want you to listen and tell me if there’s anything you don’t want, okay?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony answers softly.

“Alright,” Steve says, smiling pleased and happy. “First we’re going to eat fondue. I want you to eat as much as you want, but leave some room for dessert, because after we finish that, I want to hand feed you. Get you nice and comfortable and kneeling at my feet while I do it, and get you all soft and take you all the way down. There won’t be any sex tonight though, just touching and kissing. I don’t mix alcohol with scenes normally, but I’ll have one glass tonight since you were gracious enough to bring it. I have no interest in deciding what any sub of mine eats or drinks, so have as much food and wine as you like, but just know if I feel like you are at all intoxicated, we won’t be doing anything but snuggling.

“I want to get you under and keep you there a while, and when the scene is over, I want you to stay until you come all the way back up. If you’re willing, I’d like you to spend the night, especially since this is our first scene. And before you say something about how you don’t need that kind of aftercare for such a soft scene, I just want to let you know that I will always insist on aftercare, as should any Dominant worth a crap. Soft scenes can be just as prone to drop as any hard scene. For some Submissives maybe even moreso. 

“Now, feel free to discuss anything from that at all, okay? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want just because you think I want it, or even something you are indifferent to, at least not tonight. We can dig deeper into those kinds of things later. Tonight, I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

Tony didn’t think that was going to be a problem. He had always wanted to try being hand fed, but the few times he had brought it up with his partners hadn't gone very well; he had even once been accused of being greedy and selfish. Why would a dom want to sit around and feed him? And asking that from a friend just seemed too...sensual maybe? He’s sure Rhodey would have done it for him if he asked, but the disinterest and irritation he had received had made him stop looking for things like that over the years.

He’s dated plenty of shitty Dominants, okay? He has begun to understand that , but he’s trying to be different now.

Still, he can’t help that the first thought that comes out of his mouth is, “But what about you? I want you to enjoy yourself, too.”

Steve stares at him for a moment, his eyebrows slowly drawing together as if he is quite confused.

“Where exactly did you get the idea that I wouldn’t enjoy every bit of what I suggested?”

Tony shrugs, feeling a bit embarrassed and perhaps a tiny bit dumb. He looks down at his hands where they are clasped together in his lap. “I don’t know, it just seems like it might be kind of boring for you?”

“Hey,” comes a gentle voice, and Tony can’t believe he’s already messing this up. “Hey, Tony, sweetheart, c’mon, look at me.” Steve is kneeling again, taking Tony’s hands into his own and prying them apart so he can hold one. “I don’t think it will be boring at all, okay? Why wouldn’t I enjoy you trusting me to take care of you, huh? To have you kneeling next to me trusting me to feed you, letting me provide for you and treat you and spoil you a bit? I really enjoy that kind of thing."

Tony's doubt must show on his face because Steve sighs before he starts speaking again.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you haven’t ever been with someone who does that kind of thing, which if a fucking shame, but you don’t have to worry about me beign bored with you. Ever. Any scene we do will be something we have discussed and agreed upon beforehand. Maybe not in this much detail, as we get to know what makes each other tick, but I promise you now, I will never tell you you are boring...Well, unless you asked for that kind of thing, but I’m going to go ahead and guess that’s not something you’re going to want.”

Tony couldn't help but laugh a little at that. 

"Definitely not," he agreed.

"Okay, that's good to know," Steve said with a smile. "Now, is there anything else you're worried about?"

"I think you pretty much covered it."

"Great, lets eat."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
